myths_of_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Alessia Russo
“Solaco— I’m sorry.... I-I don’t need your help. I can handle this... I think.” -Alessia speaking to Solaco. Appearance And Persona Appearance Alessia is a pale Italian maiden in the town of Dosanio. She has sparking blue eyes and medium brunette hair. For most of the movie, she wears typical clothing, mostly somewhat ragged but fasionable, and her hair down, but a ponytail still at the back of her head with a bow tying it up. The color of this bow remains undecided. When she discovers her abilities, she wears a somewhat bulky, purple gown with fading golden decals on her torso and bottom of her skirt. The dress is sleeveless. She wears her hair down, but with a hair tie with a purple flower towards the bottom of her hair. For the entire movie, she will be wearing and be very protective of a blue heart shaped necklace with “Dad” engraved in it. This signals her father’s passing and how she’s still unable to get over it through all these years. Personality Alessia is a very kind person, but with a drive and passion for her father’s unfinished work and her family. She’s courageous, yet timid. She sports clumsiness and isn’t too creative with the effort she puts in. She often expresses this by using the same things over again and rarely gets creative ideas, however, she shows her true worth in that area with her writing. Alessia couldnt care less about how others think about her. She doesn’t really pay attention and gets caught up in the middle of things often. She is intelligent, but wanders off in her own mind. Her envy grows in her, however she isn’t pushed to the extremes of her envy like Elvira, and seems to control it fairly well. She’s neat and tidy, and like to keep her areas clean. Alessia is skilled in many areas, such as cooking, writing, singing, and painting, but she is aware she cannot dance, do sports activities, and hates traveling, for obvious reasons. Family and Friends Alessia seems to know a large range of people, even though she stays inside all day and is most likely an introvert. She shows her greatest passion for her family, and those who are closest to her are considered just that. Solaco is the best example of this. Her closest living relative is her mother, Fiorella, and has multiple encounters with her throughout her story in the Mortal Realm. Her mother is devastated when Elvira tricks the town into believing she passed, being killed by a rabid wolf, when instead she pushed her into the Missing Realm, fearing she was aware of her treachery and that she would reveal her secret to the town (Which makes no sense, if thought is put into it.) The family member seeming most near and dear to her is by far, her father, Amare. She holds his necklace close to her at all times, and made it her life goal to finish, publish, and prove correct his Mythology Booklet. It shows she is still suffering from his passing years earlier, and cries nearly immediately as soon as she sees him again in the Soul Realm. She seems inclined to see his grave everyday, however Fiorella stops her, and tells her she needs to do other things other than sitting around, writing, and mourning her loss. Solaco is very close to her as well, even though their first encounters in the Missing Realm was quite rocky. They worked it out and she made it her mission to get to know him, and resume him from the realm, take him back home, and restore his reputation while revealing the truth of Elvira. She is aware he has feelings for her but she only sees him as a friend and family member and hopes that he understands that. Pera is a somewhat small character, but she plays a huge part in the storyline. The dragon rescues her from falling from a tower, and takes her in to stay until she thinks she’s ready to leave. She introduces the character of Solaco, and is able to tell her how to be able to leave the Missing Realm, in which afterward, Alessia and Solaco leave, and Pera is never seen again, but she is mentioned. Sparky and Bacio are Alessia’s elderly pets, who play minor parts in the storyline. Sparky is another gift from Amare to Alessia, and Fiorella doesn’t seem as much of a fan of the dog, and seems to favor the cat, who is just there, and doenst have any real significance other than to provide Alessia more company so she doesn’t seem as alone.